


Puppy Love

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/F, Vet Kira, but not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Put the dog on the exam table, I just need to wash my hands,” Kira says, heading to the sink.</p><p>“Thanks,” a familiar voice says.</p><p>Kira freezes, then slowly peers over her shoulder. Malia Tate is standing there, gently lowering a black spaniel puppy onto the table. She’s five years older than when Kira last saw her, but she looks almost the same except for her blonde curls being replaced by a sleek brown bob and less roundness to her face. Her eyes are exactly the same when she looks up, and so is her smile as she recognises Kira.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kira meets her High School crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on tumblr Malia/Kira + Puppy Love.
> 
> Warning for an injured animal, but not really. Malia thinks she’s hurt a dog by stepping on her paw, but there ends up being nothing wrong with her. Also I guess for suicidal thoughts, but again not really. Kira casually thinks she wants to drown herself because she’s embarrassed, but it’s one of those “I wish the ground would swallow me” thoughts, she isn’t actually suicidal.

Kira has just finished cleaning the cat cages, felt that almost overwhelming rush of relief that soon she’ll be off her aching feet and in her warm bed, when she hears hammering on the door. She bites back a groan and closes her eyes, trying to pull together the strength to go and answer it. They haven’t been open for over an hour, so technically she doesn’t have to, but it’s stormy out and they nearly always get an animal that’s been run over in this kind of weather. She could never forgive herself if an animal ended up suffering or even dying because she couldn’t be bothered to take care of it.

The hammering gets louder and someone shouts words Kira can’t hear over the sudden clash of thunder. She  _can_  hear the high pitched squeal of a terrified dog though, and that more than anything makes her hurry to the door and wrench it open. Rain splatters on her face immediately and she ushers the person inside without really looking at them.

“Put the dog on the exam table, I just need to wash my hands,” she says, heading to the sink.

“Thanks,” a familiar voice says.

Kira freezes, then slowly peers over her shoulder. Malia Tate is standing there, gently lowering a black spaniel puppy onto the table. She’s five years older than when Kira last saw her, but she looks almost the same except for her blonde curls being replaced by a sleek brown bob and less roundness to her face. Her eyes are exactly the same when she looks up, and so is her smile as she recognises Kira.

“Hey! I didn’t know you worked here,” she says.

“Yeah, I do,” Kira says, then immediately wants to drown herself in the sink.  _Yeah, I do_. Could she have sounded less intelligent and charming and like someone Malia should ask out? She turns away to hide the blush on her cheeks and spends a little longer than she needs to washing her hands in the hope that it’ll be gone by the time she’s done.

“Who’s this little cutie, then?” she says finally, going over the exam table and stroking a hand down the puppy’s back. Their fur is silky and soft, slightly damp from the rain but not as wet as it should be. Malia has obviously been careful to guard the dog from the worst of the rain, and it makes Kira feel warm and bubbly.

The smile drops of Malia’s face and her eyes go wide. “Her name’s Luna and you’ve  _got_ to help me. I’m looking after her for a friend, and if he gets back and finds her injured I’ll never be trusted with anything ever again.”

Kira reaches over to squeeze Malia’s hand, trying not to thinking about how unprofessional it is. “Relax, she’s going to be fine. Can you tell me what happened?”

Malia’s nose wrinkles and her cheeks flame red. “It’s sort of embarrassing,” she says, not meeting Kira’s eyes.

“You think I won’t understand embarrassing?” Kira says. “You do remember what I was like in school, right?”

“You weren’t embarrassing, just a bit clumsy,” Malia says, looking up at Kira through her lashes and smiling a little. Kira’s breath catches, her skin suddenly feeling hot where it’s touching Malia’s. Between them Luna barks, and Kira jerks away.

“I really need to know what happened to treat her,” she says, keeping her eyes firmly on Luna.

“You have to promise you won’t laugh.”

Kira can’t stop herself from looking up again, gaze catching on Malia’s lips, her eyes. “I promise.”

“Alright, fine. I was dancing around my apartment, and I guess she got excited because she was suddenly jumping all over the place around my feet…”

“And you trod on her,” Kira finishes, ducking her head to hide a smile that she doesn’t think would be very appreciated right now. “Don’t worry about it. Really, we get this a lot.”

“Yeah?” Malia says hopefully. “So it doesn’t make me a terrible pet owner?”

“Not even a little bit,” Kira says. “You had an accident, it happens. Where did you step on her?”

“Just her front, left paw, I think,” Malia says. “She squealed like a pig, so I thought I should bring her in.”

“Has she been limping?” Kira says, turning Luna towards her so she can exam her paw.

“Well, no. She seemed excited that we were going out, actually. Until she felt the rain anyway.”

Luna makes no noise of discomfort as Kira moves her paw gently up and down. She checks her other paws just in case, but Luna just wags her tail and snuffles at Kira’s hands.

“She seems perfectly fine to me,” Kira says. “You probably just shocked her.”

Malia slumps in relief, bending down to nuzzle Luna’s head. “You scared me,” she mutters. “Don’t ever do that again. And we don’t mention this to Stiles.”

“Stiles Stilinski?” Kira says, trying to sound casual and probably failing by a mile.

“Yeah,” Malia says. “You remember him from school? He owns Luna.”

“So are you two still dating, then? Or maybe you’re engaged, or even married by now. Five years is a long time.”

Malia raises her eyebrows and smirks, and suddenly Kira can’t meet her eyes.

“We’re not dating anymore,” she says. “He has a boyfriend actually. I’m single.”

Kira knows she must look like a tomato, but she hasn’t seen Malia in over five years and the idea of not seeing her for another five years, or even longer, makes her stomach sink.

“Oh. So would you, maybe, want to go out sometime? With me, I mean. I know we don’t really know each other that well anymore- Not that we ever did. You probably didn’t even notice me in High School-”

“I did,” Malia says. “I actually had a huge crush on you.”

“Really?” Kira says, grinning. “Me too! On you, I mean. But you were with Stiles and… yeah. So, a date?”

“I would really love that. Are you free tomorrow?”

Suddenly Kira doesn’t care about getting home late.


End file.
